In the prior art it is known to disperse electrically conducting or magnetic metal particles throughout an organic resinous binder, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,479, issued Feb. 1, 1977 to D. J. LaCombe. It is also known to disperse such particles in an inorganic material, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,174, issued May 10, 1977 to R. W. Wright. It is believed, however, that the slips for such inorganic materials utilize water as the vehicle. However, the use of water as the vehicle aids the oxidation of the metal particles which can reduce their electromagnetic wave absorption ability. It is desirable to provide a slip composition which overcomes the disadvantages of water as the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,531, issued Nov. 24, 1953 to R. P. Fraser et al. suggests that in addition to water, one may use an “other liquid vehicle to form a ‘slip’.” Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,360, issued Jun. 3, 1941 to J. L. Gallup discloses water or alcohol as the vehicle. However, neither of these patents contemplates the inclusion of electrically conducting or magnetic metal particles in the slip. It is desirable to provide a slip composition and method of making it, which is useable to make coatings which reduce the reflection of electromagnetic waves.
The present invention is directed to meeting one or more of the objectives set forth above.